


What Is Love?

by 1AbbyNewth5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Curiosity, Other, Texting, what is love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AbbyNewth5/pseuds/1AbbyNewth5
Summary: It’s February, and you know what that means. Valentine’s Day! BLANK has been feeling very smitten over April lately, but they don’t know what the meaning of love is. So they spend a short day, trying to do research on the word, with a little bit of help from Clyde and the internet itself.





	What Is Love?

    “Hey, Clyde?” BLANK called out. “Do you think you can come down here for a sec?”

BLANK could hear Clyde’s footsteps down the stairs, ending with him gliding on over in the kitchen, landing on the top of a chair next to BLANK at the table. “What’s up, Paley?”

BLANK’s fingers fiddled on the table. “I’ve… had this thought going on in my mind for a while, and it’s been happening every time I’ve been with April…”

Clyde’s two out of four ears twitched. “Is alien puberty hitting you?”

BLANK blinked. “What-?”

Clyde hopped off the chair, and sat in front of BLANK on the table. “Do I need to tell you about the birds and the bees?”

Before BLANK could even say anything, Clyde shushed them. “It’s alright, buddy, everybody feels like this at some point. When two or more people  _love_  each other very much-”

     _evoL_

BLANK patted the table with their hand. “Stop, stop! Say that word again!”

Clyde’s head tilted.

    “What word?” he asked. “Puberty?”

    “No, no, no!” BLANK waved their hands, chuckling lightly. “A few words after that! I think it ends with a ‘V’?”

Clyde’s ears twitched again. His wings perked. “Love?”

    “Yes! That word!” BLANK exclaimed. “I’ve heard it from a lot of people before, what does it mean?”

Clyde’s eyes widened a bit. He scratched his two right ears with his back leg. “Uh… Are you sure I’m the right person to talk to you about that?”

    “Absolutely,” BLANK replied. Clyde pursed his fuzzy cat lips, trying to think of what he could say.

    “Love is like… uh… it’s… It’s when you really… ah… Umm… Have you Googled it?”

 

### Dictionary result for love

/ləv/

_noun_

  1. an intense feeling of deep affection.

  2. a great interest and pleasure in something.

  3. feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone).




 

BLANK stared at the definitions for a long while. Clyde was getting himself washed, getting ready for work. “This kinda helps me, but… I still down understand it. Like… how do I know I love someone?”

Clyde slid out his cat door from the bathroom, wearing his baby-sized work shirt. “Well, I dunno how to tell you about the word properly, buddy. Maybe you can find articles about it while I’m out, and tell me what you’ve gotten when I come back.”

BLANK sighed. “‘Kay. This entire apartment is gonna look like a huge conspiracy theory room, just you wait.”

Both BLANK and Clyde chuckled.

    “Good luck with that,” Clyde smirked. He flew up to the coat rack to grab his work hat. “I’m off!”

BLANK waved. “Bye.”

As soon as Clyde closed the door, BLANK slammed their face on the table, groaning. “What is love, what is love, what is love, what is love, what. Is. Love?”

**1 hour later…**

BLANK was blasting the What Is Love? song by Haddaway. It didn’t help. Eventually, BLANK found an article title that actually caught all three of their eyes; “The Difference Between Falling In Love, And Loving Someone”. Keeping their fingers crossed, BLANK read the article. Fifty times in a row.

    “I think I get it now…”

BLANK’s phone suddenly rings; it’s April! BLANK felt their chest rise up, making them smile widely.

    “Hey! How are you?”

    “I’m doing alright!” April replied. “You?”

BLANK leaned back on their chair, looking at their pile of notes on what love is all over the table. “Uh… I’m good! I’ve just been doing some… research on Earth stuff.”

April chuckled. “You do know I can tell you all about Earth stuff, right? I’ve been here longer than you have!”

BLANK laughed. “Yeah, I know, it’s just that… We don’t have much time to go out together more, and I get a bit impatient, so… Google!”

The couple both laughed. BLANK felt so happy they read that article, because now, they know they’re in love with somebody.

    “Y’know, Valentine’s Day is coming up in a few days,” April said. “And I’m not doing anything on that day, so maybe we could go out during it?”

BLANK blinked, one eye after the other. Valentine’s Day? What is  _that?_  First it was the word love, and now,  _this?_

    “Yeah, definitely,” BLANK replied, grinning. “But… I just have one question… What is Valentine’s Day?”

And awkward silence between the two.

    “I forgot that you have no idea what Earth holidays are,” April said, breaking down into adorable, butterfly-stomach-feeling giggles. “I’m sorry!!”

    “No, it’s alright!” BLANK exclaimed. “Maybe you can tell me about it?”

BLANK gave April enough time to think of what she could explain. “It’s… a day where a couple does something special for the other. They buy each other presents, they go out and get food, they travel, things like that. Or the couple is just really chill and they just sit and watch a movie at home or something.”

    “... What if somebody doesn’t have anybody else to do all that stuff with?” BLANK asked. They heard April make a long “Eeeeeehhhhhhh” noise at that.

    “It depends on who the person is and how they react to it, I guess,” she said. “Most people who are single downright hate Valentine’s Day, just because they don’t have a date. While some people who are single are happy for the couples who celebrate Valentine’s Day, and supports them like crazy. Like Clyde does for you and me.”

BLANK’s back straightened from their chair.

    “Clyde told you he’s my wingman when it comes to you?!” they asked loudly, making April laugh again. “He wasn’t supposed to tell you that!!”

    “I know!” April exclaimed. “But now that I know that, and now that you know that, we don’t have to keep that as a big secret. Anyway. You wanna go out on Valentine’s Day?”

BLANK leaned back on their chair, looking up at the ceiling. They started to smile. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

    “Sweet,” April replied. “February 14, remember that!”

    “I will.”

    “I’ll pick you up when I’m able.”

    “Gotcha. I think I might sneak Clyde in the backseat so he can help me by trying to figure out what to say to you, like a bad pickup line or something.”

April laughed, causing BLANK to have butterflies in their stomach again. “I’m pretty sure you’re fine talking to me without a bad pickup line, BLANK. You don’t have to pretend like you’re all cool with me.”

BLANK rested their chin on the table. “Yeah, I know. I just get all nervous and stuttery around pretty people, that’s all.”

April laughed again. BLANK smiled. “That’s very sweet. I’ll text you, and we’ll try to figure out what we should do together, alright?”

    “Alrighty,” BLANK grinned.

    “Alrighty,” April repeated. “Ope, my brother’s home from school. He’s gonna go on a question billionaire if he hears me talking to you.”

BLANK, half-panicking, sat up straight. “Wait, before you hang up, I wanna tell you something!”

    “What is it?” April asked.

BLANK’s fingers fidgeted. They’ve heard this saying from a lot of people before…

    “I… love you,” they said, almost shakily. Did they say it right? “... Tell your brother I said hi…!”

They hurriedly hung up, somewhat afraid of what April would say. Thinking that might have been a mistake, BLANK slammed their face on the table again. “I shouldn’t have said that. That was stupid.”

*ding~!*

BLANK slowly lifted their phone screen in front of their eyes. A text from April. BLANK gulped, and pressed on the notification.

 **April Leslie Rellise:**  I love you too! ♡


End file.
